As Long As We're Together
by Livipop4
Summary: Percy and Annabeth "graduated" from Camp Half-Blood after them and the other seven defeated Gaea and her Giant army. They've moved into an apartment together. Their relationship grows as they help each other through nightmares and panic attacks from their time in Tartarus. Told from both of their POVs, it's a fanfic to fulfill all of my Percabeth desires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my new fanfic, with a whole new take on it.**

**This story will mostly be just Percabeth's life after all of their demigod adventures.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! they all belong to Uncle Rick Riordan**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Olivia**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Wise Girl we're gonna be late!" I shout to my girlfriend Annabeth.

"I'm sorry my face looks like a freaking horror doll, but I'm sure your mother could wait another 5 minutes so that I look presentable!" She shouts back.

I huff and plop myself down on the couch in our living room.

It's been 3 years since the war against Gaea and Annabeth and I have "graduated" from Camp Half-Blood. We moved into an apartment together since we both still have nightmares and panic attacks about our journey through Tartarus.

We both attend NYU. I study marine biology and she takes all of the nerdy stuff that I can't even pronounce.

"Alright, alright! I'm ready." She says and steps out of the bathroom.

Even wearing everyday clothes, Annabeth still looks absolutely beautiful to me.

She is wearing blue skinny jeans with a light blue long sleeve shirt and a dark blue infinity scarf in ruffles wrapped loosely around her neck. Her wavy hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain. You're catching flies." Annabeth smirks.

I close my mouth as she walks over to where I'm standing and pulls on her brown boots that go to mid-shin.

"I see your really trying to impress my mother and I," I state, "You're wearing all blue."

She gives me a look and I pull her towards me.

"You don't need to try and impress me anymore, I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear." I tell her.

I grew a whole bunch and now I stand taller than her. I wrap my arms around her waist and hers go around my neck. She stands up on her tip-toes and fits her lips to mine. I pull away as rest my chin on her head.

I breathe in the top of her head. She washed her hair with the shampoo that smells like the ocean.

"Come on, Seaweed Hair. We're gonna be late." I say softly and open the door.

"Seaweed Hair?" She asks as she pulls away from me.

"Your shampoo, it smells like the ocean." I tell her.

"Percy Jackson, don't you dare steal my nickname for you!" She says angrily.

"OK, OK!" I say in mock surrender.

"Kelp Head," Annabeth says under her breath and walks out of the apartment.

**XXXPAGEBREAKXXX**

Annabeth and I arrive at my mother's house and I knock on the door. We had planned to have a brunch together because we haven't really seen them for a while.

"I'll get it, Sally!" I hear my stepdad-Paul Blofis-shout as he approaches the door.

The door opens and Paul's face breaks into a grin when he sees us.

"Percy! Annabeth! Come in!" He says and opens the door wider so we can walk in.

"Sally! Percy and Annabeth are here!" Paul shouts to my mother and I hear footsteps approaching the front foyer.

When Mr. Blofis and my mom got married they moved out of my mom's old apartment and into a new house together since I was moving out anyways.

It makes me happy to know that Paul is giving my mom the life she deserved. I'm so glad he makes her happy.

I snake my arm around Annabeth's waist and pull her against my side and she leans her head on my shoulder.

My mom smiles when she sees Annabeth and I. "Hello Percy."

"Hi," I say and walk over to her to give her a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth says and my mom pulls her into a hug as well.

"Annabeth, it's good to see you. Although, I think your old enough now to pick your own outfits, why did you let Percy do that for you?" My mom says, gesturing towards her completely blue ensemble.

"Actually, mom," I interrupt, "I've grown on her. She picked that out all by herself!" I say and kiss her on the cheek.

She rolls her eyes at me and I smile at her.

My mother ushers us into her dining area and sits us down.

My mom has always liked opportunities to cook us anything.

She brings over plates filled with blue pancakes, blue waffles and blue bacon.

"So, have you guys heard from any of the other five?" My mom asks.

"I'm still in touch with Piper and Hazel," Annabeth says, "Hazel still goes to Camp Jupiter since she's younger than us and Piper and Jason have moved in together as well."

"I'm close with the boys," I tell them, "Leo studying engineering and Jason wants to be an electrician. Frank hasn't really picked a job yet but he has a part time one at the zoo."

My mom nods, "Its good that they have all moved on,"

I take Annabeth's hand under the table and say, "We all have."

Once we've finished our "brunch" Annabeth and I head home.

We hail a taxi, give the driver out address and hop in.

Annabeth and I don't really do subways because they're underground, and we're in Hades domain

We get into our apartment and I sit down on the couch while Annabeth goes and gets her book that she's reading and sits next to me.

Annabeth rests her head on my chest and starts reading. I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on hers.

We stay like that for a couple minutes until I heard a voice.

"Percy, Annabeth, are you there?" I hear the familiar voice of Chiron coming from beside me.

I look over and see Chiron and some of our other friends from Camp Half-Blood on an Iris-message, sitting around the ping-pong table that we used for camp meetings.

I get up-with a few complaints from Annabeth-and head over to where the Iris-message was in the middle of our living room.

"Hey, what's up?" I say.

"Percy, we have a new camper here who has just been claimed as a son of Poseidon and he was needs some guidance, his power over our lake is not controlled. We were wondering if you would come in and, well, guide him and teach him." Chiron

"Well," I say, "You're going to need to give me time to think about this."

"Of course, of course," He says, "Just don't take to long, the dryads aren't as dry as they were a few days ago."

I laugh and wave goodbye as I swipe my hand through the message, breaking the connection.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please drop a review/favourite/follow! Thanks!**

**~Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got you guys a speedy update because I'm SOOOOO excited about this** **fanfic!**

**WARNING! WARNING! LOTS OF PERCABETH KISSING BELOW! BRACE YOURSELVES!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the gorgeous fictional man Percy, or the amazing Wise Girl that is Annabeth Chase. They belong to ol' uncle Rick Riordan!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

After Chiron so rudely interrupted my lovely personal time with my Seaweed Brain, Percy returned to where he was sitting before.

Whenever Percy and I sit like this, it feels so right how we fit together; his arms around me and my head on his shoulder or chest. We fit together like a puzzle that was meant to fit together even before we were born.

I'm sure my mother does not approve of this relationship, but I love Percy too much to let my mother that I never see change any of that.

I finish my chapter and close the book. I turn my head to see what Percy's doing. As soon as I look over I see his gorgeous green eyes staring back at me. His eyes crinkled at the sides, signaling that he's smiling.

"Seaweed Br-" I start but am stopped almost immediately by Percy's mouth.

He kisses me slowly and I kiss him back. We re-position our selves so that I'm straddling him. I wrap my hands around his neck and knot my fingers into his dark hair. I pull away to catch my breath and tilt my head so my forehead is resting against his.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," I tell him.

"You too, Wise Girl." He grins.

I fit my lips back with his and wrap my legs around his waist, closing in the near non-existent space between us. He moves his head down and starts sucking gently on my lower neck and shoulder. I let out a moan but immediately close my mouth in embarrassment.

Percy looks up at me with a mischievous and victorious grin and I pull his head back up so I can kiss him again. I run my tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

At first his mouth stays closed and I let out a groan of frustration. I feel him smile and our kiss is disconnected for a moment but I immediately pull him back.

This time it's hungrier and heated. I feel Percy's tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I decide to get some revenge and keep my mouth shut.

But that apparently didn't phase him as he just removed his lips from mine. I was about to let out a "Hey!" But it turned into a "Hurgh" When Percy's lips went to my neck. He kissed and sucked on my "sweet spot" that makes me go crazy. He found it a while ago and has been using it as his "advantage" over me.

Percy removes his mouth from my neck and I let out a groan that is quickly cut off by his mouth. He asks permission again but this time I don't refuse since I want it too.

I push my tongue into his mouth and explore. Our tongues swirl together sin a messy dance and clasp my hands around his neck. Percy's hands roam down until he gently squeezes my butt.

"Hey!" I shout as I pull away. Percy tries to pull me back but I slap his arms away.

"No!" I say sternly, "No touching, that's your punishment."

"I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"I accept your apology, but your punishment is still in place." I tell him.

Percy sighs and rolls his eyes as I lie down with my head on his lap. His fingers play with my hair.

"We should talk about the Iris-message, Kelp Head." I tell him.

"I know, I know," He says, "I just want that whole part of my life to be over. No more Titans and Giants. Just me and you and whatever the future shall bring for us, away from our old life."

I smile sadly at him, "I wish that too, but we both know that it will never disappear."

"I think you should go," I ell him.

He gives me an incredulous look but I continue, "First of all, he's wreaking havoc at camp. Second, it would be nice to go back, even if it was only for a little while. To see Grover, Jason, Piper. Who knows? Maybe Nico and Thalia are there? Thirdly, remember when you first got to camp? You were so alone and everyone treated you badly.

"Including you!" Percy complained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I say.

"But you love my anyways." He says and I sit up.

"And the reason will always be a mystery." I say just before he pulls me in for another kiss.

I put my hands on his chest just before I kiss him, our faces so close our noses are touching and we're breathing the same air.

"Hey, just cause we talked doesn't mean that your punishment has been lifted!"

"But Annabeth!" He whines

"Nope," I say turning my head slightly

"Really Annabeth?" He asks.

"Yes, you're lucky you're even holding me right now. I shouldn't if even let you do that!"

"I'll go," Percy says quietly.

"What was that?"

"I'll go!" He says a bit louder this time.

"Promise me," I say as Percy struggles to press his lips to mine.

"Only if you promise come with me," He protests.

"I promise," We say in unison and I move my hands from his chest to around his neck and close the space between us.

* * *

**A/N: OMG THERE WAS SOO MUCH PERCABETH FLUFF IT WAS AMAZING!**

**OK guys this was my FIRST EVER make-out scene that I've pretty much ever written! How was it? Did you like it? Do you want more? Help me improve by REVIEWING S'il vous plait!**

**I now have a Percabeth account on InstaGram called percabethianz! Please go follow I made the account this morning!**

**~Olivia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait I've made endure. But the response has been amazing! Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows (oh my!). Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Percy's POV

After Annabeth's "reasoning"-which mostly involved kissing-I decided that I would go help the poor son of Poseidon at Camp Half-Blood.

Honestly, I'm a little jealous of the boy. I guess as soon as I grew up and was rendered useless, my dad decided that he would go and make another hero to take my spot.

But at the same time, I'm glad. Now someone else can be my dad's plaything. Someone else can run around doing my godly family's bidding.

I was driving my mini down the road that takes us to camp. My mini was a gift from Paul and my mom. We barely use it because of all the taxi and bus services in but it's still nice for longer car rides.

We stopped at a stop sign and I quickly looked over to where Annabeth was sitting. Her blonde hair was catching the sunlight perfectly and it looked like her head was glowing.

"Eyes on the road, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth jokes, pushing my head in the direction of the front window.

I look from left to right to behind us, scanning for any approaching cars. I can't see a single car so I lean over and give Annabeth a kiss.

At first she protests, not kissing back. But eventually she warms up and wraps her hands around my neck. We kiss for a few seconds until I hear a car coming from a while back.

I pull away and put my hands on the wheel. The car speeds down the road until the stop sign is a red dot in the distance.

XXXPAGEBREAKXXX

"Welcome back!" Chiron shouts as we walk into the camp.

Older campers that I knew from my time here gives us some friendly waves.

Chiron leads us to my old cabin at the curve of the U.

"The boy's in there." Chiron tells me, "He might be a little, well, unfriendly at first. He isn't taking the new life to well. His powers haven't fully settled yet." He says looking towards the edge of the forest where the ground has been flooded.

The strawberry fields in the distance have also been drenched and most of the fruit is soggy and mushy.

"Wise Girl, I'm gonna go in by myself first." I say, taking her hands.

"Of course," She replies, nodding her head.

She kisses me on the cheek, "Just be careful! And nice!" She warns as she lets go of my hands and gently pushes me towards the cabin.

When I get to the door I knock firmly

"Go away!" A young boy shouts from the inside.

I push the door open anyways and peek in.

A boy about ten years old is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. His messy dark auburn hair is curtained around his hands like a protective layer.

"Hi," I say cautiously, "I'm Percy Jackson."

The boy looks up and his hazel eyes widen.

"You're, P-Percy Jackson?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah." I say, even though it sounds more like a question.

"Everyone talks about you here. They say you're a son of Poseidon too, are you?" He says, scooting back a bit in his bed, as if he's scared of me.

"Yeah, I came back so I could help you control your powers. Lets go outside and you can show me what you've got." I suggest and I stand up.

"Oh," I turn around, "I didn't catch your name,"

"Luke Couter," He says and my steps falter.

I turn to look at him and I see a boy with blonde hair and a scar across his face. I blink and the boy with auburn hair is back.

"W-What's wrong?" Luke Couter asks nervously.

I turn back towards the door quickly. "Nothing, nothing." I dismiss.

I open the door to the cabin and step onto the mini-porch. I hear movement to the right and see Annabeth stand up from the rocking couch that I got for the porch for Annabeth and I.

Luke tugged at my shirt and I looked down at him, "What is it?" I ask quietly and lean over a bit so I'm at about his height.

"Who's that beautiful blonde girl over there?" He whispers.

My feel heat rise into my cheeks as I motion for Annabeth to come over.

Slowly and cautiously Annabeth walks over to us. She looks really nervous.

"Luke this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is-" I pause a bit, "Luke,"

Annabeth's face turns paper white as she looks down in shock at the boy.

"Annabeth is my girlfriend." I explain to Luke. "When I was just older than you, Annabeth and I went on quests all the time together. I'm sure since you're a son of Poseidon you will get lots of opportunities to go on quests. Just make sure you pick the right friends to go with you." I wink and pull Annabeth to my sides.

Her face turns a bit pink which makes her look like Snow White.

"Percy can I talk to you? Alone." She asks firmly.

"Luke why don't you go find Chiron," I say.

"OK!" Luke says, suddenly chirpy, "Buy Annie!"

Luke steps off of the porch and runs towards the Big House.

"Annie," She says, her eyes brimming with tears, "that's what he called me,"

I walk her over to the couch and sit her down. Her arms wrap around me and she buries her head in my chest as she cries.

I don't know what to say so I just rub circles into her back and make soothing noises for her

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Sorry there wasn't very much Percabeth lemon, :( **

**I haven't posted because I went on this school trip and so I didn't have access to a computer or iPod to write! **

**Please R/R!**

**~Olivia**


End file.
